Hermione the Deatheater
by Hollyh19
Summary: Hermione has become a deatheater because of a certain 2…who are also Aurors…And she will eventually have to face them and certain others…Yea I guess that’s about it.


**_HERMIONE THE DEATHEATER._******

By: hollyh19 a.k.a Holly

Summary: Hermione has become a deatheater because of a certain 2…who are also Aurors…And she will eventually have to face them and certain others…Yea I guess that's about it.

All characters that look familiar belong to Good Ol' J.K Rowling herself. 

**_The Story:_**

She was running through the woods unaware of the direction she was running. The only thing she was concentrating on was trying to get away from the Auror. Hermione knew she shouldn't have come to the deatheater meeting in the woods that night as she hadn't yet passed her apparating test. Hermione was only in her 7th year at Hogwarts. She sometimes almost felt guilty by her decision to become a deatheater because her two old best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were Aurors-in-training, apprentices of Sirius Black. But then she thought that she could care less. After the summer of 5th year she hadn't talked to them. She had become something of a bother to them and they were too preoccupied with their new friends and girlfriends to be her friend anymore. Hermione had just decided to leave them alone. 

She thought to herself 'They are the reason I became a deatheater in the first place. Here with my fellow deatheaters, they care about me. This is definitely the best place for me'. 

While she was thinking, she had hardly noticed that the Auror was gaining speed. 'It must be some kind of potion or something to keep their energy up' she thought. She was the most athletic person she knew, and she was beginning to feel her knees buckle from the strain from running so much. 

She was too occupied with the speed of the Auror that she tripped on a root sticking out from the ground. She fell to the hard soil and got a mouthful of tree spills as she went head first. She struggled to get up but was unsuccessful as the Auror had saw her trip and with his wand cast a binding spell on her ankles so her ankles were connected. 

'He's still quite a bit away maybe I can make a run for it' she voiced to herself. But after looking back down at her ankles she immediately dismissed that thought from her head. But Hermione saw a tree beside her and ran...err...rather hopped to a sturdy tree near her and shimmied up it. 

Just as the Auror came to the area where she had just hopped from, she got to the top of the tree and hid behind a full-leave branch. Hermione was being as quite as she could be but her foot was starting to itch. But if she moved her hand to scratch, he would surely hear the leaves in the tree rustling. She chanced it anyway; it was itching just way too much. She reached down her hand towards her foot...but felt something fuzzy-feeling. She looked down at her foot and there looking back at her was an awful black Doxy. It had landed on her foot and was about to sink its long jagged teeth into her leg. She was extremely allergic to Doxies. So before she thought about what she was doing she screamed her lungs out and started spazzing. Jumping up and down, in a struggle to get the doxy off, she fell out of the tree, still continuing to scream. The doxy came flying towards her, not wanting to loose his little midnight snack. 

Once again without thinking, Hermione got up from the ground, ran towards the Auror and hid behind his cloak screaming 'Keep it away from me!! Keep it away'! The Auror was in complete shock of what was happening. He almost felt like laughing.  This had had to be the most amusing Deatheater capture he had ever witnessed. 

He returned his mind to the situation. He turned around to the frantic teenager (she was only small so she couldn't be that old), who was still sobbing and shaking from the previous encounter, and with a short incantation, rope shot from his wand and tied her hands and feet together.

Hermione knew she was screwed. For a brief moment she thought about going to Azkaban…she had never been there but she knew it was nothing but bad. She also thought about what Ron and Harry would think, but that thought was soon replaced with the thought of who had caught her. Almost as if the wind had heard her thoughts it blew back the hood of the Auror's cloak and the hood of her deatheater cloak. In Unison they both said...

'No Way!'

To Be Continued…

(Authors Note:) Yea I know it's probably not what you expected or whatever…but it's only the intro! Don't worry, it does have a plot! I think. Anyways I will be updated soon coz I have so many wonderful thoughts to be thinking I will just have to write them down! YAY! Anyways I would like to congratulate everyone who has made it this far in reading my fic (it is my first one) :) THNX!


End file.
